Canon
Here the 'canon' of the MUSH is detailed, the reference of what material available outside the game is considered to be IC or 'a part of' the galaxy of the MUSH. What is Canon? The Original Trilogy: :Star Wars - Episode IV: A New Hope :Star Wars - Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back :Star Wars - Episode VI: Return of the Jedi is a part of our canon. The Prequels: :Star Wars - Episode I: A Phantom Menace :Star Wars - Episode II: Attack of the Clones :Star Wars - Episode III: Revenge of the Sith are not considered part of our canon. The Expanded Universe: :All Officially Licensed Star Wars Novels, Comic Books, Cartoons, Games, Television Specials, or Live Action Films not mentioned above are not considered part of our canon. It being understood that there are now several versions of the Original Trilogy in circulation, this MUSH specifies the original theatrical release. What Does This Mean? Since this game takes place 200 years after the Original Trilogy, our theme is extrapolated from the Original Trilogy and from the events of Dark Horizons 1, this MUSH's predecessor, which was set during the Clone Wars era. The Clone Wars of STAR WARS: Dark Horizons MUSH will bear little resemblance to the Clone of Wars of the Prequels. For more information about the theme as it has developed in addition to the canon already laid down, see news theme summary or the other entries listed under news theme. Expanded Universe Names As you play, you may notice that the names of many places on the MUSH are drawn from sources outside the accepted canon. Obvious examples are the names of planets and systems like Coruscant, Kashyyyk, and Thyferra. These names are used in the Expanded Universe, and some of them are used in the Prequels, however neither of these sources is considered a part of our canon. These names have been used to segue between the original creations used to expand the IC world of STAR WARS: Dark Horizons MUSH and players who are, no doubt, familiar with the non-canon associated literature and films of the Star Wars universe. For the sake of avoiding confusion, the MUSH has given the non-canon names for certain planets and systems to the planets and systems on this MUSH-- thus the capital of the Republic is called Coruscant, the homeworld of the Wookiees is called Kashyyyk, and the planet where Bacta is grown is called Thyferra. The use of these names should not imply any particular similarities between the non-canon worlds and the worlds on this MUSH. Despite the name, the Coruscant of this MUSH does not have a Jedi Temple, and the government of Coruscant is housed in an ancient palace. Other differences will be apparent as you explore the MUSH. These are deliberate, not oversights of the staff members, so be careful about RPing knowledge from non-canon sources. Do not assume your character understands what Coruscant, or any other world, is like until you have visited it and seen for yourself. Category:Theme